Numerous devices have been used to cover a particular section of the ground to protect an individual from the adverse characteristics of the terrain. Blankets, sheets and similar cloth coverings have been used by individuals on beaches, lawns and the like to provide the individual with a clean and comfortable surface to sit or lie on. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,577,586; 1,624,797; 2,045,784; 2,344,010; 3,669,817; 3,774,249; 3,862,876; 4,137,584; 4,223,056; 4,272,575; 4,375,111; 4,466,516; 4,468,810; and 4,499,133 disclose devices that are commonly used as ground coverings.
A principle concern with ground coverings such as beach blankets, drop clothes, ground clothes, sheets and the ike is that these devices are readily subject to disarray from their fully extended covering position. Environmental, mechanical, and human forces act on beach blankets, for example, resulting in deformation thereof, thus significantly reducing the area of the ground protected. Additional concerns with beach blankets are the ease of placement and removal of the beach blanket to and from a particular area. Conventional ground cloths, of the type disclosed in the patents listed above, require two or more individuals to position the beach blanket or the like in order that it be fully extended. Further, conventional ach blankets being formed from a cloth-like material, when picked up for storing, tend to flap in the wind, making storage difficult. Additionally, foreign obstacles from the ground are usually projected outwardly when the blanket flaps in the wind. Individuals in the nearby vicinity are likely to be struck by the foreign objects causing discomfort and possible injury.
The beach blankets or the like developed prior to this invention have not been able to adequately address the principle concerns surrounding the use of such devices.